Devil May Cry: Darkest Sins
by Hunter Belmont
Summary: Dante investigates a scene of a murder only to be lead to a much more demonic conclusion. The devil hunter finds himself against an ancient demon and his generals in a fight that will bring his limits. First part of Trilogy


**A/N**

Well while dividing my time between the FF7 parody collab with Spopococ and my own crossover, I've been informed that I should probably post something so people actually look at my solo writing. So I decided to do a Devil May Cry story, this has been in the works for a while and has gone from a one-shot to now being a multi-chapter.

**Warnings: **M for the violence, blood, gore and the occasional swear word.

Devil May Cry.

Darkest Sins.

Chapter 1: The Beginning (Glutton's desert)

_Avarice, envy, pride  
Three fatal sparks, have set the hearts of all  
On Fire. _– The Divine Comedy, Dante Alighieri

_Two years have passed since the events that transpired on Fortuna, the Order of the Sword has been rebuilt and is under the command of Nero now, and it is a completely new organisation dedicated to hunting down demons and protecting the innocents. Dante returned home and continued on with his business hunting down demons as they appeared and doing freelance word. A relatively peaceful time in his normally hectic life, though rumours have begun to surface of increasing demon attacks and the time of peace might be shattered._

_A mysterious devil and his seven generals have arrived, searching for something and leaving a pile of mutilated corpses in their wake. This devil moves with an eternal smile but has no happiness only constant suffering and the echoing screams of a million voices. His generals, the embodiment of the dark sins obey his command without hesitation and without mercy; if one was to fall it would be replaced without a second thought._

_In the darkened sky an unseen storm is coming._

The sun shone an unearthly orange as it slowly set over the city, the flicker of lights being illuminated to scare away the darkness as a lone figure in a red coat with a black guitar case sitting on his back and visibly white hair rested on the top of a building looking down at the usually a quiet apartment complex now busy with emergency services moving in and out with a timed precision before completely leaving.

The man rose slowly before leaping across grabbing a hold of the adjacent streetlight before swinging into the open window and into the room. He looked around, instantly noticing the blood soaked walls and the white chalked outlines in the shape of the human form.

_What a god damn mess..._

He sniffed the air a bit trying to get a feel for what may have happened, shivering a bit as he passed the white-outline of a small child. The apartment felt lived in despite the carnage that covered the walls but it also was so...untouched.

_This place....there is no sign of any sort of struggle at all._

The man was unnerved by this revelation but it proved to him that it was a demonic attack; nothing human could take an entire family by surprise let alone massacre them in such a way and without leaving any real trace except for the outlines of the now moved bodies.

_Well that confirms it was definitely a demon of some sort._

He ran his fingers lightly over the small scratch mark in one of the door frames, closing his icy blue eyes before opening them slowly taking a deep breath.

_Whatever caused this left no trace that I can follow._

The front door creaked as he instinctively spun around drawing an ebony .45 semi-automatic custom pistol and aiming it straight at the young woman who entered.

"Dante...you really shouldn't sneak around like this.....especially at a crime scene this fresh makes you look guilty, thought you probably are in some way" The woman said closing the door behind her quickly.

He smirked lowering the gun, spinning it in his hand before holstering it, "Well Detective Connors, when I called ahead they wouldn't let me in something about being a nutjob and a hindrance to the ongoing investigation." He offered a small shrug before continuing to look around the room.

"You are a hindrance! Last time you got involved a city block was destroyed and people had mass hallucinations," The detective frowned as Dante turned away from her still gazing around the room.

"So what happened to the bodies?" Dante asked changing the subject and acting as casually as he could on the outside without giving away his interior desire to know.

"Taken by the corner of course so he could perform an autopsy....I'll never forget what happened to them, a huge gash like something sliced them down the back like a knife through butter and then whoever did it sewed their faces into this terrible grin...it looked...so disturbing." She shuddered as if a chill went up her spin then back down again; it was something that would haunt her memories for years to come and reminded her of a repressed memory of long ago.

Dante stared for a bit trying to picture the scene in his head but couldn't to no avail. He had seen many demon attacks in his time and killed many a devil as well but he had not heard of a devil behaving so brutally and with an urge to mutilate the body instead of eating it or absorbing it in some way was fairly rare.

_Never mutilation in such a way, it isn't unheard of though._

"What's your interest in this case anyway?" She stared him down, trying to gauge his reaction but couldn't tell from his cold visage.

Dante moved entering the next room without so much as answering her, he stopped again taking in the surroundings of the room, trying to get some sense of what transpired but the scene seemed to hold no clues at all, a disconcerting idea that something was that stealthy and skilful.

Dante moved to the middle of the room something shiny suddenly catching his eye, slowly bending down he picked up a jet black thread.

_How out of place....and resonating a trace amount demonic energy._

He pocketed it before continuing to look around the room, his eyes scanning for anything else that would provide a clue to what happened. The thread was the only thing left it seemed and had been missed by the police in there search.

"That's it your under arrest come quietly or I'll have to force you," The Detective stood in the doorway with her handcuffs hanging on her finger, her face was cold as she spoke again with the same coldness, "You have interfered enough, you and your delusions of devils should have the people at the asylum very intrigued."

Dante stared for a second before suddenly vanishing re-appearing in a burst of black smoke behind the detective, "I'm delusional am I?" before she could spin around he had vanished again leaving her alone in the blood soaked room.

"He....he vanished? No, no he couldn't have, he must have used some type of trick." She blinked slowly before leaving heading back to her car unaware of the scarlet and unnaturally green eyes watching her from the comfort of the shadows across the street.

_Hohohohoho how interesting!_

_**Another thing to consider hahaha!**_

_Four days before._

_Devil May Cry office._

"So what? That sounds like a job for the authorities instead of me," Dante sat at his desk, feet on it as he took a bite of a slice of his pizza while giving a small shrug at the idea, it wasn't his job to hunt down humans.

"You are terrible sometimes you know that Dante really terrible!" a young woman dressed in a biker suit almost yelled from the other side of the desk as she brought her fists down on it.

"Maybe so but now that I'm out of debt you can't force me to do your jobs for you Lady and if I remember the last job you gave me wasn't as glamorous as you made it out to be."

The woman closed her eyes in frustration before opening them slowly, a gleam Dante had seen many times before had appeared in her icy blue and crimson red eyes, "Well they say the killer is a devil, he slaughters them all before they even know he is there.....whole families as well." Lady shuddered slightly knowing all to well what demons were capable of, although she now knew not all of them were monsters but were heroes. A few years ago when she met Dante she learned that and she had not forgotten the events of that incident or that her father had been responsible for it all.

Dante let out a sigh upon seeing her face, "I'll take a look then but if its not a devil then you owe me for time wasted," He swung his feet to the floor knowing he was beaten. "Tell me though why bring the case to me and not handle it yourself? Your still one of the top three hunters if I remember rightly,"

Her eyes narrowed as she answered, "A man in a blue coat had been seen around the crime scene, I thought that would be an interest to you."

Dante stopped dead before answering, "Why would that interest me if some guy in a blue coat was hanging around?" he said casually before adding, "I'll investigate it then but if there is no trace of a devil I'm leaving the case up to the police." He said walking out the door but before the door closed he yelled casually, "I still want a cut of what you're being paid though and extra for any expenses I get."

"What a prick.....though he is the best man for the job," She smiled a bit as she flicked a coin in the air and caught it, "I know it worries you ever if you wont admit it," she added quietly to the empty office before leaving.

_Now._

Dante walked the dark street, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face, his mind was firmly on this job now the prospect of a powerful demon that seemed to delight in sewing up the faces of its victims was certainly unheard of but that uncertainty made the job that much more interesting.

Dante continued to walk as the streets became completely empty except for him and an unnaturally heavy fog seemed to gently cover everything.

"_**Hehehe hello there tasty walking all alone are we**_?" an almost starving sounding voice from the fog proclaimed.

Dante stopped glancing around, "Hmm who's there?"

"_**Hehehe oh just me, my you look sad maybe I should soften you up a bit on before I devour you!**_" the voice laughed insistently and insanely.

Dante jumped to the side lightening quick as a oversized knife blade crashed down where he was, "You're gonna have to be faster than that if you want to hit me with that oversized knife," Dante smirked drawing his duel customised pistols before opening fire straight into his attackers face.

The attacker recoiled, letting out a horrid shriek as the bullets hit there mark but before it had time to recompose itself Dante spun his right leg around straight into its face sending it into a brick wall. The attacker rose slightly, hunched over still feeling the force of the kick, the left face was half covered in a white plastic mask while the other side seemed mostly human except for the hideously stitched smile. Its size was four times that of a human and bulking with muscle and scared flesh, in its right hand it held an oversized butcher's knife which glistened red with dried blood in the pale moonlight.

_This is going to be.....fun to say the least._

"What the hell....can't I walk down the street without being attacked by something so ugly the best part of it probably ended up as a stain?" Dante raised his guns up again crossing them over as he kept them pointed at the monstrosity's head, a small smile crossing his face.

"_**Hehehe my master gave me the means to feed my hunger! He freed my notions of right and wrong and let me indulge in whatever I wanted!" **_It laughed again and it was beginning to annoy Dante a lot.

"You know what that laugh is starting to annoy me, so shut your mouth or I'll make sure next time you laugh it will be your last ugly," Dante taunted, unafraid of the beast that stood before him.

"_**Hehehe you think you can beat me? I am a mighty demon given the power of sin itself, I will eat your flesh while your still alive!"**_ the demon lunged at Dante, swinging its butcher's knife with full force into the ground where Dante had been instantly turned to rubble as bits of concrete when flying into the air by the sheer force of the blow. The demon laughed more as it swung its butcher's knife around, again missing Dante who proved to be lightening quick on his feet and in return was also letting loose a barrage of bullets from his two handguns. Dante smirked as he suddenly vanished from sight completely as the knife yet again smashed into the ground leaving the demon looking around.

"_**Hehehe did I do that? My axe vaporised you! Hehehe pathetic mortal, I didn't even get a chance to eat you!**_" It continued laughing slowly looking up before realising what had happened, "_**Heh....**_"

Dante smirked as he steadily aimed the two guns down, "Eat this loser."

Dante opened fire sending the demon to the ground with a loud thud and a terrible screeching noise.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Dante turned away and slowly began to walk turning his head, "Next time try har..."

A loud deafening roar filled the air as Dante spun around to see the demon rising slowly, its blood still dripping slowly as its facemask completely shattering revealing its full deformed face, its mouth opening wide reliving its raiser sharp teeth and it seemed to writhe in pain as it grew even bigger than it was before.

"Well seems this fight isn't over yet," Dante reached for his guitar case, "If we are moving into overtime then I suppose its time to bring my A game," Dante flipped it over his shoulder before kicking it into the air making it flip open revealing a claymore sword, Dante smiled as he caught it one handed and spun it around before pointing it at the demon.

"Bring it on," Dante said with a smirk.

The demon wasted no time charging Dante trying to bring its massive jaws only to get a large slash in return. Dante charged it launching himself into the air, before the demon cleverly counted by swallowing the demon hunter whole.

"**Hehehe! I told you I told you! I would eat you, nothing can withstand my unleashed form, NOTHI...**" The demon stopped mid word feeling a sharp pain in gut.

Dante's claymore burst through the bottom of the demons stomach before suddenly shooting up slicing horizontally as Dante forced himself out of the demon's gut.

Dante landed with a thud, he flicked his hands shaking off some of the intestine and stomach juices, "That is probably the worst experience I have ever had and I've been inside the Leviathan AND got covered in three headed dog slobber,"

"**Heh....**" the demon fell to the ground with a thud before Dante opened fire with his twin pistols just to make sure the thing wouldn't get up again.

"Stay dead," Dante gave it one last kick before turning around and heading back to his office to have a shower and get rid of the smell of demon intestines.

"Hohohohoho it seems that the man in red is much more than he appears," A shadowy figure loomed over the dead demon, kicking it with hard in the face as it spoke in a deep voice, "Hohohohoho useless utterly useless!"

"_**The man killed **_**Gula how I'll miss him**_** hahaha**_" a hunched over ugly little figure said from beside the other.

"Shut up both of you," A man dressed in an ivory suit with short styled blond hair and a black eye patch over his left eye walked in-between the two pushing them to the side. "The only possible answer is....so the legends about Sparda having a son were true...." A smile came across his face at the thought of fighting the half demon half human offspring of the legendary dark knight Sparda.

"Hohohohoho Sparda had a son...Who is Sparda?" the shadowy figure inquired.

The blond haired man ran his hand through his hair and scoffed a bit at the ignorance of his collages, "Sparda was humanities defender and the one who sealed the demon world, our master once met him and Sparda almost killed him....before my time but your predecessors told me about him but every demon worth a damn knows about Sparda he is one of the most famous demons around, he has the nickname the Legendary Dark Knight after all."

"**So what do we do about it then **_**hahaha?**_" The hunchback asked sinisterly.

"I don't really give a damn what you do, you all annoy me honestly especially you two low ranking snot rags," The blonde remarked just as sinisterly, "Fight him if you want. Personally I have other things to do at the moment," he shrugged them off before beginning to walk away.

"Hohohohoho I know you have something more going on, the master hasn't given you a job so what are you up to Ira?" The shadowy figure inquired, moving slightly closer to the blonde but staying out of reach just to be safe.

Ira stopped, glancing over his shoulder, "I don't answer to either of you and if you question me again I'll tear your throats out," before bursting into white flames and vanishing.

"Hohohohoho you think Ira has it out for us eh Socordia?" The shadowy figure, chuckled a bit as it was a habit he had developed over the many years in service of his dark master.

"**Oh I'm sure he does Avaritia, Ira wouldn't kill us thought the master would destroy him if he even tried to kill either of us **_**hahaha**_**,**" Socordia laughed a bit as well, knowing full well they were both safe from Ira because of there masters power though Socordia did wonder Ira's true intention after all he was the second oldest of them and Ira always did seem to be hiding some dark intent underneath that cool exterior. Ira after all was walking rage, strolling destruction and pure wraith incarnate.

Socordia flashed back to the vision of Ira standing alone on a flaming battlefield surrounded by the burnt, mutilated bodies of everyone who had defied him, Socordia would never forget Ira's grin for the rest of his unnatural life.

"Hohohohoho speaking of the master it seems he approaches," As he finished speaking a figure wearing a long robe with a hood that covered the head came walking around the corner accompanied by an average looking man who kept glancing over at the other and an unnaturally beautiful woman who could make a mans knees weak and his heart melt.

The hooded figure eyes shone a scarlet red before it spoke, its chilling voice seemed to be made up than more than one, "Gula is dead? Hmph how annoying we suppose he brought it on himself after all**.**" The hooded figure paused looking at the four that surrounded him.

"**S...Sir it was the son of Sparda that killed him!**" Socordia stuttered out, before continuing, "**Ir...Ira told us before he left just before you appeared my Lord**_**.**_"

"Hmm the son of....hahaha how interesting, my minions we command you to track down him and bring us his face so we can put an eternal smile on it yes, yes now go and do our bidding!," The hooded man moved towards Gula running a skeletal looking hand across it, without hesitation the demons seemed to instantly be absorbed by the hand returning it to what seemed to be flesh and blood as the four vanished not wanting to incur there masters anger for hanging around and not obeying orders.

"Master your hand has returned that must mean....which one died?" a soft almost feminine voice said from behind the hooded figure.

"Ah Superbia, we were wondering when you were going to show up, unfortunately Gula bit of more than he could chew and paid for it with his life," The hooded figure laughed a bit amused by the generals lateness.

"I apologise my lord" Superbia had long green hair down to his back and was unusually good looking even enough to rival the female general, he was dressed in a fine jet black suit and dark black sunglasses covering his eyes..

"Apologise? Gula always had an appetite too big for his eyes..." The hooded figure turned to face his servant, "Find all you can about the son of Sparda and report back to us and us only."

The two then vanished from the street leaving no trace of the sinister events that had happened that night or of what was coming.

**A/N**

Well that wraps up the first chapter of what will be probably 9, hope you enjoyed and read, review and yeah whatever.

Next chapter should be out soon.


End file.
